


Thank God I Got Shot

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Gabriel saves Sam's life, M/M, Paramedic!Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam got shot the last thing he thought would happen was to meet his future husband. But life works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God I Got Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been dabbling with for a while, but I finally sat down and wrote the damn thing! I really hope you like it :)  
> I take prompts on [my tumblr](kinkylucifer-foundyourblog-and.tumblr.com)  
> Edit by me

 

 

 

 

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

_“Ummm, I got shot, someone tried to mug me and I’m bleeding a lot.”_

_“I’ll send someone over, can you give me your address?”_

_…_

_“Hello? Sir? Are you still there?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> The next time Sam opened his eyes, he saw a pair of beautiful honey amber eyes looking down on him. The man’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he was mumbling something to him. It was hard to hear in the beginning, but then it came to him, the noises from the ambulance car, and the man’s voice.
> 
>  
> 
>  “Sir? I need you to keep talking to me. What’s your name?” The man said.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam looked around, well he couldn’t move, so his eyes inspected the place he was in.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are we in an ambulance?” He asked confused.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, we are. You got shot and we’re taking you to a hospital. Now, can you tell me what your name is? Do you remember?” The guy asked again.
> 
>  
> 
>  “Yea, it’s Sam. Why can’t I move my head?” Sam was confused.
> 
> He remembers getting shot. It was in his shoulder, the burning pain kept him from forgetting, but he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t move his head.
> 
>  
> 
> “We had to put a neck brace on you. You fainted and you fell to the pavement. We need to make sure your neck isn’t broken.” The man smiled at him.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam looked at him thoroughly and hell if he wasn’t in such pain he would have commented on how beautiful his eyes were.
> 
> He felt himself about to drift back into unconsciousness when the man spoke to him again,
> 
>  
> 
> “Sam, I’m gonna need you to stay awake ok? Can you do that for me, kiddo?” The paramedic asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yea, yea.” He replied with a raspy voice. “What’s your name?” He was trying to make himself busy with conversation.
> 
>  
> 
> “My name is Gabriel, you can call me Gabe. Tell me something about yourself Sam.” He smiled again while he fumbled with the packaging of a big bandage.
> 
>  
> 
> He removed the old one from his shoulder. It was getting too bloody and blood was seeping out of it.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay Gabe, What do you want me to tell-” He groaned loudly.
> 
>  
> 
> He felt a stabbing pain where his wound is. Gabriel had pressed the bandage down on his shoulder, and it made Sam groan in pain.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry Sammy gotta keep the pressure on.” Gabriel said with an empathetic tone.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam swallowed his pain and he took a deep breath.
> 
>  
> 
> “What was I saying?” He tried to smile through his pain.
> 
>  
> 
> Gabriel laughed, he sincerely found the kid adorable. He shook his head and grinned at him.
> 
>  
> 
> “You were about to tell me something about yourself.” He replied.
> 
>  
> 
> “Right, right. Ummm I don’t know what to say.” He paused, the pain was really getting to him. “I’m a lawyer, well I’m interning as a lawyer, and I just got shot!” He laughed, and then squinted as it made him ache.
> 
>  
> 
> Gabriel took his hands off the bandage, and then he taped it in place. “Oh yea? A lawyer?” He grabbed a needle and a small bottle of medication. “That must be exciting. Where’d you go?”
> 
>  
> 
> He kept chatting with him while he loaded the liquid in the syringe.
> 
>  
> 
> “I went to Stanford.” He struggled with talking.
> 
>  
> 
> He was really feeling the pain now, it felt like someone had stabbed him with a hot rod and they were pushing it further into his shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> “This is something to help with the pain, ok?” He said while he prepared the needle.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam nodded along, anything to take the pain away. While Gabriel was sticking him with the needle, he was staring at him. He examined his face and his features, and to tell the truth he found him gorgeous. He had the prettiest eyes Sam had ever seen, like sunshine in the early morning, and his smile was breathtaking. He had one of those smiles that would make you feel safe no matter where you are, and considering where Sam was and what had just happened to him, the reassurance in Gabriel’s smile was exactly what he needed.
> 
>  
> 
> “So Stanford, huh? You must be like a genius Sammykins?” Gabriel continued the conversation with a delighted tone.
> 
>  
> 
> Now that Sam wasn’t feeling any pain anymore and the bleeding is a little under control he had time to really look at the kid.
> 
> He was very big, like really tall with broad shoulders, and he had the most perfect hair in the world. Even as he lay in a stretcher, in the back of an ambulance, his hair still looked amazing. His eyes were a different matter, you could get lost in those eyes.
> 
> He felt himself smiling like an idiot when Sam was talking to him about his scholarship to Stanford, and how he had to run away from home cause his dad would never have approved. It wasn’t the happiest of topics, and a smile was completely out of place, but nevertheless he smiled big.
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you smiling about?” Sam asked him.
> 
>  
> 
> The only reason Sam had noticed the smile was because he himself was staring at Gabriel, studying all his details. It was a welcomed distraction from the mess he was in.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing, go on.” Gabriel replied.
> 
>  
> 
> He tried to shake the smile away but he couldn’t. There was just something about that kid that made him feel like he was 16 again.
> 
> When Sam felt a shooting pain in his arm he instinctively grabbed Gabriel’s hand and squeezed it. The latter wasn’t so distraught about it, and he left his hand curled in Sam’s just enjoying the feeling of his touch.
> 
>  
> 
> They talked the entire way to the hospital, both smiling silly at each other, still holding hands and exchanging looks.
> 
>  
> 
> **X X X**
> 
>  
> 
> When they got to their destination, Gabriel had to say goodbye and he reassured Sam that he would be back. Sam of course didn’t believe that. He thought it was just something paramedics did to make people feel safe and to keep them positive.
> 
> He was proven wrong when the first thing he saw, as they wheeled him into his room, was Gabriel sitting on the chair next to his bed, head hanging low and snoring away. He smiled and said nothing; he didn’t want to wake him up. He was sure Gabriel had a long stressful night and that he deserved a good snooze. Besides, he looked so cute like that, sleeping like an angel.
> 
> The rest of Sam’s time in the hospital was very pleasant. He was kept for an observational period of 3 days, and Gabriel would come everyday after his shift, and they would spend the entire time talking and laughing and playing cards.
> 
> They bonded over hospital Jell-O, and they shared funny stories, and some sad ones as well. Sam and Gabriel soon became the nurses’ favourite couple and many mistook them for a married one, from the way they bickered and argued.
> 
> When Sam finally left the hospital he was crushed, he figured he’s not going to see Gabriel anymore. Why would he? He was just another patient like everyone else.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, Gabriel proved Sam wrong when he showed up at his door that night, claiming he got his address from his medical file. He had a monopoly box in one hand and a bag full of candy in the other. He smiled big at him,
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m gonna beat your ass Samsquatch!” He exclaimed.
> 
>  
> 
> He pushed through the door, bursting inside and making himself completely at home. He wasn’t mistaken to do so, since a year later he actually moved in.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **X X X**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “The first time I met Sam, he was unconscious. I liked him better that way.” This, was the beginning of Gabriel’s speech at their wedding.
> 
>  
> 
> “When I first met Gabriel, he saved my life. And he continues to do so by just being in it.” Was the beginning of Sam’s speech.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it please :)  
> Your comments keep me going.  
> Rememeber: I take prompts at kinkylucifer-foundyourblog-and


End file.
